This invention relates generally to devices for installing fasteners for securing roofing material to a roof deck. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices for automatically driving fasteners through plates employed to secure roofing membranes or roofing insulation materials.
There are a number of devices which are employed to facilitate the driving of roofing fasteners into the plates for securing insulation or roofing material to a roof deck. For example, an Olympic standup screw shooter employs a screw gun mounted on a driver shaft enclosed in a cylindrical body. The shaft mounts a screw driver. A loading tube intersects the body for loading a fastener into the shaft. A guide assembly at the lower portion of the body guides the fastener which is held in the guide assembly by spring loaded jaws. The standup tool fastener is placed over the washer or plate and the fastener is driven through the plate into the deck by the screw gun. SFS Stadler fastener insulation equipment for securement of single ply membranes or insulation boards employs a belt of fasteners which are fed to a driving wheel for driving through the retainer disk or plate. A number of conventional roof fastener insulation machines employ wheels for efficiently moving the machines across the roof.